polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Israelcube/@comment-87.145.83.52-20170419222046/@comment-32695350-20171009230023
Here you come back again, the same stupid creature as ever, paying as historian who believes that understands the subject lmao, yeah yeah my english is not perfect I’m still studying but you have to be such a cringe animal to use it as something against my arguments. This discussion is basically the same as we had previously and you refused to acknowledge that you were defeated and kept repeating the same thing hundreds of times even though I have already refuted your fallacies a thousand times, but here we go again. First, do you still put the discussion of the Israel and Palestine conflict on the religious issue? Do you have garbage on your head? How many times do I have to repeat that it's a political issue, actually at the beginning of our discussions you never raised the religious issue, you just started to get up when you saw that your arguments had been overcome and then started talking shit about religion “muh I read your quran” yeah sure I’m believing, “muh I’m not muslim but I understand more about what you follow than you” yeah yeah for sure you understand, keep believing in it just like you believed in easter bunny, oh well, actually believing in easter bunny isn’t shameful like believing in what you believe but well, you seem to be proud of it and what can I do. Well I will have to paste all my previous texts that have been erased because of your autistic screechings, starting out that your quotes don’t support your argument that the jews were treated badly, because they lived well and that is a fact, we discussed it quite a bit and you couldn’t argue against it, I remember your despair for something to say when you mentioned that jizya was meant to convert non muslims at the same time that you was saying that the muslims only kept the christians and jews on their territories because they paid this tax, which is a stupid thing without limits because you have already contradicted yourself in this garbage that you call argument, while in Europe jews lived in ghettos isolated from society being victims of humiliation and social segregation, victims of massacres and genocides by the civilized westerners who did the holocaust and still the ones who need to pay for it are the arabs, you know that this reality was not present in the arab and islamic world in general, no matter how hard you try to deny it you will not succeed, the jews were well integrated into society and were largely well successful in most cities that lived generally in better conditions than many muslims, jews have always had as their tradition works as merchants, economists, sellers, and works related to state and law, long before muslims, remember when christians conquered Spain again, most jews fled to islamic countries, they had the options to fled to your great tolerant and civilized Europe, but they didn’t, they chose to fled together with muslims to islamic countries because they know that in there they would be well treated and would have a good life and wouldn’t live in an isolated ghetto being humiliated by the society, fact. In no time did the arab leaders of the time like Nasser and Assad call for genocide against the jews, I read most of the arab newspapers of that time and there is nothing like it, you are definitely being manipulated by the zionist media, the same one that says that the SS was arab, you continue to use Israel as the representative of all the jews in the world, there was no intention to exterminate the jews there and never was, the same ones that speak this are those who say that Iran wants to make a genocide against the jews even Iran possessing a large jewish community (also an israeli orthodox rabbi visited Iran to met with their leaders but still they want to kill all jews muh evil muslims ah human ignorance) and being a tolerant country with other religions, you clearly believe blindly in this because you grew up thinking that the arabs are the evil ones that explode children head, also it was not only muslims as you claim, again you being idiot and putting it as a religious issue, Michel Aflaq was a fierce critique of Israel and was christian, George Habash was an orthodox christian leader of a militant group who fought Israel until his death, resisting against the zionist state who took their lands and killed his family, we can’t have a peaceful life with a state that is literally stealing clay of your brothers, this is not possible. Also your last statement is the funniest thing I ever read because you literally implied that arabs conquered Palestine from jews, lmao dude yeah it is me who need to learn history, lol go read a book that wasn’t write by a zionist little Dershowitz doll, sure jews are doing payback because muslims stole their clay and killed the last jewish king of the Kingdom of Israel, ah come one stop being a dumbass cunt, seriously dude this is why discuss with you is a stupid waste of time, look the shits that you say, also the land wasn’t primarily jewish too though, the jews occupied it and fought in the land against other people who were living there, also why not mention that when arabs conquered the land from Byzantines the jewish population in Palestine increased and grown a lot, many jews came to live there.